


Doctor Sexy

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sam has gotten hurt and is forced to take a little rest. Luckily, Gabe comes to check up on his human and gives him some proper lovin' ;)





	Doctor Sexy

Gabriel was bored, he was bored out of his mind and he was  _ dying _ to do something. And what a better reason to go visit his favourite human, his own personal Moose like he loved to call him, a little grin appearing on his face as he took in a deep breath and zapped over to Bobby’s, where Sam was currently chilling. Dean and Bobby were working a job, while Sam couldn’t go as he had gotten pretty banged up, with a broken arm and leg. A few days ago while he and Dean were going after a rouge vamp. So, much to Sam’s protests, Bobby and Dean made him stay and home and rest. Sam was pretty bored, so he watched TV and did completely  _ nothing.  _ It felt amazing once in a while, truth be told. 

 

Gabriel found his Sammy laying on the couch and watching the latest episode of Dr. Sexy, Sam finding the show secretly amusing as well. It wasn’t like he was going to admit it to Dean that since Gabriel zapped them into the show, it became his guilty pleasure, of course not. He was watching purely for science. Nothing else. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get the picture of Gabe being Dr. Sexy out of his mind. Of course not. He just liked the scientific approach of the show. Period. 

 

“Hello Sammy,” hollered at him Gabriel and Sam flinched as he was caught off guard. Most of the time Sam would yell at him for creeping up on him like that, but this time, he just smiled and signed him to come closer. “What’s this, Samsquach? You’re actually being nice to me?” teased Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face. 

 

“Shut up or I’ll change my mind,” said Sam with a chuckle and then made some space on the couch for Gabriel, the archangel quickly taking the bait and he was over at Sam in a heartbeat. He wasn’t going to miss on this; Sammy seemed to be in a good mood. “Come closer,” whispered Sam as Gabriel was sitting away from him.

 

“Must be my lucky day,” cheered on Gabriel and Sam snorted, but said nothing. Gabriel then took a look of his bruises and broken arm closer and he pressed his lips together. “What happened… you don’t look too hot?” he asked and worry crept into his eyes.

 

“Eh, I’ll live,” said Sam and shrugged.

 

“I’ll heal you,” said Gabriel and quickly lifted his hand up, bringing it closer to Sam’s face and the bruises on his face were soon gone. In the next minute, Sam’s broken arm and leg were healed as well and the angel looked pleased with himself, scooting closer to Sam, laying in front of him. The hunter only chuckled, but wrapped his arms around his angel and kept him close to himself. Gabriel was so soft and warm; perfect for hugging and cuddling. “So, Dr. Sexy, huh?” asked Gabriel when he saw what Sam was watching. 

 

“Ugh… it was on and I didn’t feel like changing it,” stammered Sam and buried his face into the back of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel turned around and started cracking up when he saw Sam’s failed tries to hide his growing blush.

 

“Oh, sure,” said Gabriel. 

 

“Gabe, stop talking,” huffed Sam and Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“I noticed that your interest into the show appeared after my little trick on you and your brother,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he knew that there was no point in trying to stop Gabe from running his mouth. “Liked me as Dr. Sexy more than the original one, didn’t you?” asked Gabriel, but didn’t really expect an answer. He expected to hear Sam complaining and bitching, but surprisingly no.

 

“You’re a way better Dr. Sexy than that guy,” said Sam and Gabriel looked around and gave him a surprised look. Must had been his lucky day indeed, because  _ wow _ . Sam was actually flirting back. Felt strange, but amazing, of course. “You looked good in the robe,” he added, but then stopped talking as he could hear Gabriel cracking up again and the angel slowly turned around in Sam’s arms and the hunter raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked.

 

“You’re nice today… what happened?” asked Gabriel and narrowed his eyes. “Who are you and what have you done with my Moose?” asked the angel, only teasing of course. Sam was a sappy person at heart, but rarely with Gabriel, so moments like this one were super special to the archangel. 

 

“Whatever,” said Sam and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Aw, there’s that frown I know,” said Gabriel and Sam just huffed under his breath and quieted down his boyfriend with a  _ long _ kiss and Gabriel wore a little smile on his face as they pulled away, amused to find Sammy blushing. But he wasn’t going to make a comment about it. He didn’t want to risk Sam get mad at him and ruin such a lovely little moment. No annoying Dean to ruin the fun. “Feeling better?” asked Gabriel and Sam nodded.

 

“Of course,” said Sam and then chuckled. “Didn’t you just heal me?”

 

“Well, yes, but,” said Gabriel as an idea popped into his mind. Such an awesome idea it was, truly. Though he doubted Sam would find it awesome, but hey… it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “You looked pretty banged up, maybe you need a professional to take a look at you?” asked Gabe with a sly smirk. 

 

“Like a doctor?” asked Sam.

 

“Not just any doctor,” said Gabriel and slowly pushed Sam down, so that he was laying on his back and then he climbed on top of him, Sam’s eyebrows disappearing up into his hairline and he just…  stood still and blinked a few times. “But Doctor Sexy,” said announced Gabriel and snapped his fingers, wearing the doctor robe again and Sam was already flushing again. 

 

“O-oh.”

 

“Leave it all to me, kiddo. Let your doctor examine you well,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes, but would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested. Oh, he was, he was very interested and keen on having this doctor Sexy examining him. “Hmm?” purred Gabriel against Sam’s lips, the hunter grinning.

 

“You should start by giving your patient CPR,” said Sam and Gabriel was laughing softly along. “His condition is pretty severe,” said Sam and Gabriel put a look of an overdramatic shock on his face.

 

“Oh, no… I must hurry then,” said Gabriel and started laughing when Sam placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Needless to say, Sam was happy that he listened to Dean and rested that day, because his doctor really took care of him, every and each way possible, leaving a very horrified Dean after coming back and a somewhat impressed Bobby. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Please tell me what you think down in the comments ;)


End file.
